Oh my Valkyrie
by blacksnake201
Summary: War in the heavens reign supreme, as the Norse gods battle the Mighty One for control of both heavens and the earth. A battle rages and a Valkyrie falls, in front of Megumi Morisato, she is saved. On her time on Mdgaard (Earth), Kunne grows closer to the Motorcycle queen. Will their love bloom or be extinguish? Yuri, Megumi/female OC. Please R&R.


Ah! My Valkyrie

Chapter One:

Blade Eclipse

_Yggdrasil, the world tree, the cosmic tree, the tree of all creation and the Nine worlds of the cosmos. A tree so old, it cannot be cut down or over powered by any gods. Asgaard, realm of the sky gods, or the Aesir, where the All-father, Odin resides in his golden hall, Valhalla, and the other halls of the gods reside, where each patron mortal go to the halls of their selected gods. It is home to the golden hall of Valhalla and the fields of Fólkvangr where the hall, Sessrúmnir, resides and ruled by Frejya, the goddess of Love, sexuality, beauty, gold, war, and death. These are the homes of the Einherjar, fallen warriors and heroes, and the beautiful and battle experienced maidens of both gods, the Valkyries. Liossalheim, realm of light and the light elves, a race so fare and unique, who are ruled by the god Frey, who gives prosperity to both mankind and elvenkind, even inspired kingship among both races. Muspellheim, the realm of fire and heat, home to the black one (Surt, Surter, the destroyer) who would burn Midgaard during Ragnarok and drowns in the sea; for now, he waits at the edge of Muspelheim, guarding his realm and awaiting the end war._

_Vanaheim, realm of land and sea, and home to the Vanir, gods of the Earth, who once fought the Aesir after the world came to be from Ymirs body, in exchange of hostages for peace. Midgaard, realm of mankind, where the race came to be from the two trees of ash and elm, where Odin, Ve, and Veli gave movement, soul, blood, breath to the trees, and free will; thus birthing the first people, Ask (first man) and Embla (first woman). It is also the realm where the son of the All-father and the earth mother protects from the savage Jotunar; Thor, Odin's son, the protector of mankind, the god of Thunder, strength, healing, and oak trees. Home to jormungandr, the Midgaard serpent, and Fenrir, the wolf that would devour Odin at the end of Ragnarok and killed by Odin's son, Vithar the silent, with his boot and blade. The realm of man, gifted from the All-father, to create vast civilizations and bring forth inventions, but the faith in the Norse disappeared and replaced by a single god, but returns to mankind to free themselves from imprisonment of the nameless god._

_Jotunheim, realm of the Jotunar (Giants), a race of chaos who seek to destroy the gods to avenge the father of their race and the first race of Jotun; Ymir. The Jotunar invade Midgaard to show the gods the sins that they believe Odin had done, only to be thwarted by Thor and his Hammer, Mjolnir. Niflheim, the realm of ice and cold and the entrance way to Hel, realm of the dead and ruled by the goddess of death, originally second place next to the gap Ginnungagap, alongside Muspellheim, that brought forth life and Ymir. Svartalheim, the realm of the Black Elves and the home of the Dwarves, where the devious Black Elves whisper nightmares in the ears of sleeping mortals and the dwarves who craft the gods weapons and valuable items. Then lastly, Hel, the underworld where mortals die of illness and old age go to rest in peace and the sinners go to watch in horror as the Wyrm, Niddhog, devours their corpses. The goddess of death, Hel (Helja), sister of Jormungandr and Fenrir, daughter of Loki, who is half black and half flesh colored, rules this dark realm._

_All the nine worlds of Yggdrasill, in a perfect balance of order and chaos, where the Norns weave the Wyrd of every living being, both men and gods. But, the god with no name seeks to claim the nine worlds his, by declaring war on the Aesir and the Vanir, by making a pact with the Jotunar to see the Nordic gods fall. The only name the nameless god is known as is the mighty one._

_Only the Norns of the Norse can truly tell the difference from themselves and the Norns the mighty one fathered himself with falsehood._

_Only war is the god's greatest ally against this foe and it will lead many to victory…_

On the fields of battle between the realms, the Einherjar from both halls of Valhalla and Sessrúmnir strike down the angels of the Mighty One. With the Einherjar ability to return to the halls of the fallen after they fall, they return to battle after some food and mead. The Valkyries lead the warriors to battle, pushing the angels back with steeds, wolves, and their own wings of gold.

Two of the Valkyries have been fighting alone in a mass of angels. The two were battle sisters, as all Valkyries, but they fought and fought with each other until they are sent back to Valhalla and sent back to war again. They mastered every weapon from manmade weapons to Dwarven weapons. The names of these two Valkyries are Kunne Fuchs and Helie Maur. Each unique and attractive to mankind, but their battle skills will make a Norseman proud.

"Not the typical Jotun, are they sister?" Helie smirked, her long golden hair fell down to her hips with curls for the bangs. She is a young Valkyrie, who died at the age of nineteen (Valkyries are maidens chosen by Odin or Frejya, it also helps that they are virgins as well), but that didn't stop her sass and fight, with very little memory of her once mortal life. Her armor was that similar to a knight's armor, only suited for a woman, with the Vulknut on her breastplate, lined with gold on the edges. Underneath her armor was a scaled suit, mostly in a form of a corset, mostly the fashion of the maidens. Her weapons of choice are the spear and sword. Yet, she takes battle less seriously than the other Valkyries.

An angel came up behind her and brought his blade down, seeking to kill the Valkyrie. Before he could, he was killed by Kunne with her Zweihander, Woe Extinquisher. The angel gave a sound blood gurgling in his voice as he fell to the ground in half.

Helie look behind her and saw the angel on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood. "Well done sister." She congratulated Kunne for watching her back. In return, Kunne battled with a fire in her heart. As it been for centuries, none stop from the Mighty One; sending his children to the slaughter for his own goal.

"Keep your mind clear, battle sister, if you wish to show your worth." Kunne swung her blade and cleaved the head off of an angels shoulder. She wore the same as Helie, but hers showed her rank, while the other Valkyrie's had silver and gold for their current rank, Kunne wore red for her warrior's belt and part of her commander chest plate with a golden etching of the Vulknut and a large golden eagle around it and over it. Her hair was orange-reddish, long, braided, and with a red bow at the end of her long hair at her hips. Her face has the look of beauty, but determined when fighting. Even when she was mortal, she was adored by mortals, both men and women.

Kunne dung her Zweihander into the gut of an angel, pulled it out and swung her heavy blade around her, killing five angels in her large ark. Helie impaled the proclaimed 'Holy' angels with her spear, Thrust Stone, and slice and dice those who got close to her with her dagger, Fang Tooth. The battle lasted for hours, as the angels assault became less and less, the Valkyries became tired and weary.

When both the Valkyries Killed the last wave of angels, Kunne let her Zweihander rest in the soil, as she and Helie catch their breath, after all, they fought every day for centuries without a side breaking the stalemate. The abuse the armor the Valkyries had endured for the battles, day-on and day-off, showing the struggle and bravery. Even the beautiful Valkyries had scars after their battles, but heals after they return to their respected halls.

Helie looked at her battle sister and smiled. "Today was a good day, Kunne."

"How was it a good day?"

"The foe flees from battle, with their tails between their legs, crying to their lord."

Kunne sighed, "That's not a reason for a good day. If we won, then we would have gained ground from our battle." As she said this, she and Helie walked up to the edge of the battle field where the sky fell into view of Midgaard. "If we did gain enough ground, we would've taken Midgaard back by now." With that said, an angel came into view, hiding behind a fallen tree, waiting to pounce. "Why don't the Einherjar and us Valkyries charge into Midgaard and take back what belong to the gods?" Helie asked.

Kunne took a look at Helie, with a scolding but gentle expression. "If we did, then innocents will die in the crossfire. Mostly women and children will die by the blades of the "Mighty One"." As she explained, the wounded angel charged Kunne and took her by surprise. The angel took her off the edge of the battlefield, sacrificing himself to take out one of the Valkyrie commanders.

"Sister Kunne!" Helie shouted her Valkyrie sister's name as she and the enemy disappear in the clouds.

As she continued crying out for Kunne's name, the All-father strode to the edge with his eight legged steed, Sleipnir. As Helie knew the sound of the hooves were those, she quickly stood up and looked Odin in his good eye. "All-father, Kunne, she-""I know, child." As he said this, she gave him a confused look. All she was given was a prophecy.

"Frigga has foreseen one of the Valkyries to descend unto Midgaard. Accident or with purpose, she did not say." Odin spoke with the upmost wisdom, in the same words his wife said. "The Valkyrie is to descend on a world in a state of chaos. Where she will fight the powers of demons who seek to bring Surtur to burn Midgaard, then Ragnarok will come without the proper signs." As he rephrased his wife's prophecy, he had a face that Helie had seen once after his beloved son's death, Baldr. Sadness. It bothered her so.

Odin looked down, through the clouds, seeing a Buddhist temple. "It seems Kunne will fall to that temple in the land of the rising sun." As those words came out of his mouth, Helie looked at the All-father with wide eyes, with a glimmer of hope. "Could it be that I-""No child, it is not your time to descend upon Midgaard yet."

With that he turned Slepnir and trotted off back to his golden hall, Valhalla.

Helie took one last glance down at Midgaard and then flew back to Valhalla with a golden feather descending slowly to the surface.

XX

"So, this is the sixth time you were dumped Megumi?" Keichi asked his dear little sister. Megumi nodded her head while sipping from the tea her sister–in-law, Belldandy, had made for her. "The excuse this time was that I "was out of his league" and "Felt undermined by my title". What a load of crap!" She shout with irritation. She was pretty when she first became the motor queen, now she was on par to Belldandy in beauty. Her style of clothes never changed, but her hair was longer now, all the way to her upper back. Her breasts grew a bit, but that was not what made her beautiful, it was her personality and appearance that aroused both men and women.

Belldandy came into the room and sat next to her husband, giving her input on the matter. "Megumi, you're a kind and lively person, you can even make miserable people be cheerful. You'll find the right man soon enough." She gave her kind and gentle smile; it always mesmerized people, even the divine and unholy. Sadly, it couldn't cheer her up and banish her sadness as it had done before. The right man? Pfft! What a load of-. "Or you'll find that special woman." Chirped a seductive voice that all three of them knew and all turned to see Urd at the door to the dining room, with a sly grin.

Megumi blushed. "I'm not gay!" She burst out in embarrassment. Urd still with her grin, "Oh, then what's this?" She asked holding up a porno magazine, with the genre of lesbians. Alas, things became worse when she opened the magazine and held it sideways, when a folded page unfolded.

Keichi, Belldandy, and Megumi (who is the most embarrassed out of the three) blushed when they saw it unfolded. Two girls making love to one-another; when silence reign supreme, Urd just smiled.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That isn't mine." Megumi lied to Urd, trying to throw the "joke" back at her. Although, she is unaware to her sisters-in-law godly ability to know when one is lying. Urd smiled evily, adding more to the situation. "Then why was it in your bag, silly?" With the cutesy tone, Megumi turned her and attempted to defend herself. "You know going through other peoples stuff is considered very rude!"

Urd just smiled, "Oh no, I didn't rumage through your things. Your bag was laying on the floor, with its contents on the ground, so I thought it would be nice to pick it up and reorganize it." Urd paused. "That's when I found this." She pointed to the magazine.

Megumi was flustered, under the impression she was in a ring of fire, she lied. "You put it there!" She rebuttled futilely.

Both Keichi and Belldandy were in a slight state of shock, learning of Megumies possible homo sexuality or Bi-sexuality. They decided to remain silent, mostly Belldandy's wish. Belldandy kept her silence to avoid a possible argument, but she was open minded and accepting to others. Keichi, her husband on the other hand, he was dumbfounded and stunned, taking the notion his sister is a lesbian quite seriously. He coughed to end the bickering. Both Urd and Megumi's argument subsided and turned their attention to Keichi, the man of the household.

"Do mom and dad know about this?"

Megumi looked at her brother with a blush and a face of utter fear. "They'll disown me if they learn about the magazine!"

Urd snapped her fingers, "So it is yours!" Urd knew it was, but said it to avoid suspicion.

Megumi blushed a beat red color, admitting defeat was difficult to her. In her current situation, she chose to open up. "A-alright, fine! I can't help it. When I date men, they either talk about themselves and their achievements and how 'awesome' they are or about me and how 'they're out of my league'. Hell, most of them wanted to sleep with me rather than be in a serious relationship." She expressed with hurt and a small portion of rage. "B-but the magazines I read and the videos," her blush deepend upon spilling the truth, "I know its lust and all that, but I know when I read stories, there is love and passion that wasn't fulfilled by men. It gives me the sense that is who I am." She slowly crossed her arms and turned her head away, knowing that they support her, but she had doubts about them supporting her. Her parents would be angry at her and most likely disown her for her 'affection' for women. That was what gnawed at her heart, digging deeper and deeper at her heart.

Yet, she knew her brother and in-laws woud love her no matter what. The fear remains in her soul, ever so she'll fight on. Even if her title is lost and her parents forsaken her, she would still fight.

Everyone in the room was silent, even Urd who felt a wound of empathy and regret of teasing her sister in-law like that. Keichi stared at the ground and scratched his head, lost in his thoughts, I feel like a total ass now. Both of them felt they had hurt Megumi in the little interrogation. But Belldandy knew her smile could fix this mess and cheer up her in-law. "Megumi, I accept you for who you are, no matter if you love men, women, or both. You are still part of this family, our family," Belldandy paused to see Megumi turn her head back, her brown eyes glisten with tears staring at the wife of her brother, "we love you and you know it. Your parents will still love, even if they don't agree. Please remember you can always come to us if you ever need to talk to someone."

Her smile had enlightened Megumi, as if the gods had merged into one form and gave her their guidance and love. Her sadness had faded, all due to Belldandy's kind words and her smile. It had bewilded her at how she could defuse a situation like this. She wiped her tears away and bowed her head. "Thank you Bell." She began to stand and readied to leave. She turned to Keichi and Belldandy and smiled, "Keichi is lucky to be married to you, Bell."

She bowed once more, gathered her things (Including the magazine) and left.

As she did so, Keichi and Urd looked at Belldandy. They knew she was taken by surprise, they weren't expecting to see her calm and loving like this before. It even made Keichi jealous.

Belldandy smiled. "I hope she finds someone special."

XX

It had been several minutes since she had left the temple, trying to stay strong. What she had said followed her, but why? Megumi drove her motorcycle from her brother's house, her mind filled with what had happened. What should she do? Should I open up and try to find someone else like me or keep it a secret from the world? Her mind raced with these thoughts, never stopping for one minute to even focus on the empty road. Then the thoughts she had tried to keep under lock and key; making love to another woman.

She blushed at her own failure to keep her composure, her impure thoughts from escaping. Though, it was too late for it. Her body relaxed and that feeling had crept over her. The rumbling and purring of the motorcycle didn't help the fact that she was getting too comfortable with the thoughts and her sudden arousal spurning. She felt embarrassed and concerned of what was going on, suddenly ignoring her lessons on Motorcycle safety.

Her thoughts (and the motorcycle) put her in a state of ecstasy, where she could feel another woman's hands sliding up her body, touch her breasts, lips locking with hers, skin against skin, and looking into the eyes of an angle. Megumi snapped out of her trench and refocused on the road, she had almost crashed and killed herself by the dirty thoughts when a turn came. She wanted to return home as soon as she could without it happening again to avoid hurting herself or anyone around her.

Come on Megumi, snap out of it! Keep a clear mind and stay focused! If only her eyes could have done the same.

A sudden explosion had forced her to turn her bike hard, bailing as it had slowed down enough for her to roll away. Megumi grunted after she stopped rolling; only feeling a slight pain on her arm. Only a few scratches and bruises she had received, sadly though, her bike was mangled as it skidded next to the opening of the carter. Megumi slowly stood up and slid out of her helmet, seeing nothing but golden fire and a trail of it from the sky. She did not know what had caused it, but her guess was that of a meteor, unaware that none was to pass this close for a long time. She had witness a message, from a divine being, that this wasn't a meteor.

Megumi had slowly wandered closer to the site, her heart beating like a drum, loud and clear. Her hands shook with what was to be seen. She didn't know what to expect. A asteroid came crashing down right in front of her from space. So why was she so cautious about it so?

Then, just then, something stirred from the flames, weakly it moved onto the edge. What Megumi's mind portrayed of what it was, an extraterrestrial, but was not small, grey, no large, glassy black eyes, or anything else on the matter. What she least expected was a woman to crawl out of the inferno, let alone, with an absolute confused look. The woman stopped, staring down at Megumi, with a pale face and almost sickly eyes.

From where Megumi was, all she saw was this eerie woman cladded in armor, but her face, hair, and eyes looked stunning. Her heart skipped a beat or two when she laid eyes on her and from the ruin, ash, and blood that covered her steel and flesh; she had an aura about her. It was almost as if she was an angel who had fallen far from home. Yet, she was much, much more than an angel, but a mystery to Megumi. Let alone, she was alone in fire and hurt, as something inside of Megumi's heart opened the chest inside of her.

Before she could say a word, the woman fell to her knees, weak from her descent. Before she could collapse, Megumi ran up to her and restrained her from hurting herself further. When she had touched the stranger's shoulders, she felt something soft. Then that feeling had wrapped itself around her. Shocked, Megumi looked down at her and saw wings of gold.

Her eyes wide, throat choked up with words and the image from before flooded back as the gates of a damn was opened and the contents flooded the valley. Instead of it as a vulgar thought, that image, that very woman was this very woman right here. Speechless, she looked over the unconscious beauty, seeing markings on her armor, not sure what was what.

One image, an etching of three triangles inter locked with one-another.

Megumi did not know what to say, all of this was too much, but she couldn't just abandon this poor woman alone in the cold. She had to find a way to get her to shelter and help her as best as she can. "P-please hold on, Miss." She stuttered as she tried to move her, but hearing painful grunts from the wounded woman. Other than hurting her, she couldn't lift her up.

It was as if she was made of stone.

Megumi didn't want her to be left out to freeze to death, neither was to catch her death out here.

"Please, anyone help me get her to safety?" She prayed to whoever was out there to help in this dire hour. The wind began to hiss as thunder rolled across the sky, causing Megumi to look up and be blinded by a sudden light.

When the light faded, she was back in her apartment. _Was it a dream?_ Megumi thought to herself, only to gaze down on the figure resting her head on her lap. Megumi blushed, unaware of what just happened and who she was, she was speechless.

Only one simple sigh escaped her lips as she studied her, only to grow a smile.

_Maybe, just maybe, she is the one…_


End file.
